Bloody Roar Valentine Poems
by Tiger5913
Summary: Roses are red, violets are blue..." Witness the BR character's thoughts on Valentine's Day. Scared? So am I. :P


5/13/04

Disclaimer: the characters in this fic such as Yugo, Alice, etc. don't belong to me, though if they did, oh, the potential… waggles eyebrows

Dedication: God, my parents, my 'brothers', Hudson for creating Bloody Roar I-III and giving me a really good reason to write this story, and my readers, especially VGuyver, Sheila, PrettyKinkyBoy, Andrew Glasco, IndigoSiren, gery, RAYClovis, Expert Predator, kitty girl, Phoebz, Dirk, Person, and all of you wonderful readers!!

Special dedication to Celetina Brandywine, who doesn't know I exist, but inspired me to write this because of her own version in the Digimon section.

**Bloody Roar Valentine Poems**

**By Tiger5913**

Yugo:

Roses are red

Pollen makes me sneeze

You mean the world to me, Alice

But no more bandages, please. 

Alice:

Roses are red

Though my favorite color's pink

I love my sweet wolfy

But before talking, he really should think.

Long:

Roses are red

And distributed by souls that are kind

I didn't care for Valentine's Day before

But Jane changed my mind.

Shina/Jane:

Roses are red

My urge to hurl is pretty strong

I hate frilly things like flowers

But they're okay if they're from Long.

Uriko:

Roses are red

I think they're really pretty

Kenji gives them to me all the time

I just wish that Sister wasn't so prissy.

Kenji:

Violets are blue

Roses are red

I love my darling Riko

Now I just wish Busuzima was dead. 

Fox/Hans:

Roses are red

That color's so very lovely

Why do I adore red so much?

Because the sight of blood excites me…

Mitsuko:

Roses are red

Everyone's getting them today, I bet

My little girls had better be careful

I'm not ready to be a grandmother yet.

Greg:

Roses are red

And their petals look really fat

Join my circus, please!

But don't knock off my hat-!

Bakuryu:

Roses are red

Violets are blue

I don't care about this poem

I just want to kill you!

Busuzima:

Roses are red

And so is blood

I hate that lousy mutt and his friends

I'll make them all eat mud!

Stun:

Roses are red

Violets are blue

You're all a bunch of saps

And I hate every one of you.

Jenny:

Roses are red

Crimson is my favorite shade

My lion is the sweetest man around

So tonight, he's going to get laid.

Gado/Alan:

Roses are red

The bouquets made my Jenny shine bright

She brought out the red wine

That means I'm getting lucky tonight.

Shenlong:

Roses are red

Sappiness brings me slight fear

Okay, I did this stupid poem

Now where the hell's my beer?!

Xion:

Roses are red

Violets are blue

I really don't give a damn about rhyming

Kiss my ass.

Uranus:

Roses are red

And feel very soft

Don't be jealous of me

Because I look better than Lara Croft.

Kohryu:

Roses are red

They fill people with joy

My response to their happiness is:

DESTROY! DESTROY! 

Ryoho:

Roses are red

My love makes me a pedophile

Hey, it's really not that bad

At least I'm not some necrophile…

Mana:

Roses are red

I like all pretty flowers, oh!

I got a bunch of them today

Who's my daddy? Ryoho!

Reiji:

Roses are red

But they don't deserve long rants

My good friend Nagi's pretty hot

I sure hope I can get in her pants.

Nagi:

Roses are red

Don't know why they cause just a big stir

I hate that stupid chimera woman

I know I've got bigger tits than her!

Cronos:

Roses are red

Romance is a real bore

I tried to pick up Uriko and Jane

But I didn't score…

Ganesha:

Roses are red

Violets look really pretty

I'd like Valentine's Day more

But Cronos doesn't love me… ;.;

**Author's Note:** Hey there, readers! Yes, I'm well aware that some of these are really disturbing, but blame it on the producers! I'm just an innocent fan held captive by their messed-up storylines… :P But not all of these poems were that scary, right? .; Hehe, I sure would like to see you guys' versions of BR Valentine poems if you'd like to leave them in a review… :D Well, I hope most of you got a kick outta this as much as I did writing it, so thank you for reading, and please don't forget to leave a review!

**With love for my fans,**

**Tiger5913**


End file.
